Unheard Memories
by KiKiKat98
Summary: This is my first story, and it's about a girl who is stolen from the School, right before the flock is and is heartbroken. When she meets them at school several years later what will happen? please read! i have no clue with like the whole rating thing...
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided to write a fanfiction, it's my first one so if you don't like it tell me and i'll try to change watever you don't like, or ignoor you =] sooo hope ya like it, and im a terrible speller. just sayin

Laney reached down a grabbed my cage off the rack the flock's cage's sat on. i jarred my arm against the meshed metal."Wait! I don't WANT you to take me! I want to stay with the Flock!" The white coat, Laney, looked down at me sadly. " I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to come with me." I slammed myself up against the cage, tears welling hotly in my eyes. "i don't want to leave." whispered. Sure i was at a place where mad people tested me, but i had a family, and Laney was about to take it away. "KIKI!! STOP!!" Max shouted She looked a me sadly and pulled out a large needle. my blood ran cold. "I'm sorry." she whispered, injecting the serum into my arm. Crying out I fell into darkness.

Hate it? love it?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, first chapter, yeah….. so read please….. that's about it..

KiKi POV

I burst through the door and flung my school stuff down on the floor. "I'm going out!!" I yelled through the door. "NO!" Laney walked out of the kitchen. "Take your stuff up to your room first." She commanded. Growling I grabbed my bag and stomped up the stairs. Throwing my stuff on my bed I raced outside. "STAY OUT OF THE WOODS!" Laney bellowed. Sighing I shook my head and sped exactly where Laney DIDN'T want me to go. The woods. After all, who doesn't love the woods?

Max POV

SNAP! All six heads. Seven counting Total, whipped around as the branch broke. I looked at Angel. Understanding what I wanted, she nodded and closed her eyes. Seconds later her face scrunched up in confusment. _It's a kid, a teenage girl actually._ She sent me in my head. Yeah weird sentence, get used to it. _Ok who?_ I thought._ KiKi, Max why does KiKi sound so familier?_ Angel asked. I almost gasped. **Almost**! But I didn't. Cause I'm just sneaky like that. KiKi, she was taken, a split second before we were, but more on that later. Anyway………._ Angel! Tell everyone to try to get her, count of 3! Not a fight, I just want to talk._ Nodding she sent the thought out to everyone. Silently we crept towards her.

KiKi POV

I could hear them creeping towards me. I wasn't stupid. But if ANYONE was trying to jump me, they were in for a surprise. I lifted up the stick in front of me, like, without touching it. Cool right? Well if THAT was a surprise, whats coming next will most DEINATLY shock you. Spinning around I whipped out my wings, WHOOSH! Dark brown with flecks of gold. Matched my hair and eyes. Cause I'm just odd like that. I flicked my finger, and the stick flew foreward, wacking someone in the head. "Ooops!" I called laughing. "That's watcha get!"

Fang POV

Max fell backwards into my arms. The log that girl KiKi had thrown hit her. "MAX!" Nudge and Angel screamed. I looked up, anger in my eyes. The girl met my gaze, and her eyes widened. "Y-Y-You." She stuttered, then turned tail and ran into the woods, jumping into the air. We all gathered around Max and she raised her head. "Leave her, we'll have to attened school or something." She croaked. I lifted her up and when she tried to move grabbed her by her waist. I smiled when she shivered in delight. "Wait, you need to rest." I whispered, shivers dancing up and down her spine. A smile playing across her lips, she sat down while everyone talked about how familer she looked, and Iggy and Gazzy started a fire. Iggy looked kinda out of it. I frowned and went over to him. "Ig! Come here for a sec." Standing up he followed my footsteps over to the other side of camp. "Dude, your acting all put out, what's up?" I asked him. " KiKi" he muttered. I smiled sadly. I had found the love of my life, but what abou Iggy?


End file.
